Winter Wonderland
by Lizabeth S. Tucker
Summary: Tony's vacation doesn't exactly turn out like expected. Last chapter posted
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Own 'em? I should be so lucky! All those wonderful men of various ages and three females who can kick a (four if you could Madame Director). Sincere thanks (and apologies, if required) to the man behind the team, Donald P. Bellisario._

**Winter Wonderland**

By Lizabeth S Tucker

1.

NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was ecstatic. At long last he was going on a real vacation, actually leaving town with his latest female conquest. Kathy Lee Fishburne was a nubile 24 year old records clerk he had met while doing research for a case. Kathy Lee loved winter sports so Tony was whisking her away with him to a ski resort in Maryland.

Tony beat on his desk in a frantic rhythm with occasional side smacks on the top of his computer monitor. When fellow agent Timothy McGee arrived, Tony's grin widened. "So, Probie, think you can stay out of trouble for a week without me here to supervise you?"

The younger agent blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"I am going to snowy McHenry, Maryland, for five fun-filled days and nights with the most beautiful girl…" Tony outlined just how beautiful with expressive movements of his hands.

"Tony, you're a pig." Ziva appeared from the direction of the breakroom, a bottle of water in one hand and her backpack in the other.

"Guess that means I'm off limits for you, huh?" Tony turned his attention on the Israeli, ignoring the déjà vu of hearing Kate utter those same words on more than one occasion.

Ziva David stared at him for a long moment, then smiled. "Oh, I see. Just another reason to be glad that I'm Jewish."

"You don't know what you're missing, Zeee-va."

"DiNozzo!"

"Yeah, boss." Tony jumped, startled by Gibbs' sudden appearance.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be falling down some snow-covered mountain in Alaska?"

"Maryland, boss. I'm picking up Kathy Lee in an hour, but I've got some intel on the Robinson case for you." Tony's playfulness was dropped as he reported the information gleaned from old contacts on the Baltimore Police Department, his former employers.

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs nodded. "Good work. Now get out of here before I change my mind and cancel your leave."

With a wide grin, Tony threw a cheeky salute to his coworkers. "See you worker bees in a week!" He hurried out of the bull pen as Gibbs took a threatening step toward him.

Gibbs' lips curved into a faint smile as he moved back to his desk and sat down. If the smile lingered while he worked on his computer, no one was brave enough to comment on it.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Tony and Kathy Lee had been on the road for three hours before she asked to stop.

"We're almost there, Kath."

She tried to snuggle closer to him, but the storage box between the seats defeated her purpose. "I can't wait that long, Tonesy, I have to tinkle."

Something Tony once found cute in his young female dates now seemed to grate. Cutesy terminology, baby talk, general dippiness all no longer appealed the way it used to, but why? Was he becoming, horrors, a responsible adult?

"Okay, there's a small restaurant ahead, I saw a billboard about a mile back for it. We'll stop there." He checked his watch. "We should make it to the resort in time for lunch."

Kathy Lee squealed, clapping her hands. "Fantabulous!"

Tony couldn't help wincing at the shrill noise. "Yeah, fan-tabulous."

The restaurant was small and rustic, built with weathered brick and dark wood. There was a small hotel behind it, nestled in a small valley through which ran a babbling creek. Tony parked away from the entrance, clear of other cars and with an easy exit whether he drove forward or in reverse.

He didn't really listen to his companion's complaints about the distance from the restaurant's entryway, his attention caught by a van parked just out of sight of the main road. The vehicle's windows were heavily tinted and the engine running. His instincts were screaming 'danger', but he wasn't certain why.

"Tonesy, aren't you coming inside?"

"Sure, babe," he replied absently. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Shrugging, Kathy Lee flounced into the restaurant in search of the elusive ladies' room. Her entrance was noted by a tall man accompanied by two little girls who darted through the open door.

Just as the girls appeared outside, the van began to move, the side door opening. Without further thought, Tony began running. His gun was locked in the trunk of the car, too far away in time and distance to be of use to him.

A figure dressed in black, his face covered with a dark ski mask, jumped from the van, grabbing both girls by their arms and flinging them into the van. The children began to scream, catching their father's attention.

Tony ran harder and, without hesitation, jumped into the van, snatching up the girl closest to him. "Here!" he shouted, tossing her out into her father's arms. As he grabbed for the second girl, the kidnapper attacked.

Tony was grappling with the individual while the van careened back and forth on the icy road. The movement of the vehicle slammed the van's door closed. The NCIS agent fought furiously, but was soon at a disadvantage with the driver pulled a gun, aiming it at the crying little girl.

"Stop or I'll kill her!" The driver, also in concealing garb, steadied the van.

Tony froze, holding his hands up slowly and carefully. "Okay, okay. Don't do anything stupid. I'm not gonna move."

"You're right about that, hero. You won't move ever again. Shut the hell up!"

"I wasn't…" Tony realized a second later that the screamed order was to the little girl sobbing hysterically in a corner of the vehicle.

"Shut up or I'll give you something to cry about!" Taking the gun from the driver, the man advanced toward the child with the gun raised.

Tony moved between them. "Don't…hold up. I'm not gonna try anything. Let me try and calm her down." When the kidnapper didn't seem impressed, Tony tried again. "Look, did that threat ever work when your parents tried it on you?"

Dark brown eyes stared at him for longer than Tony could hold his breath. Finally the man nodded. "Go on. Shut her the hell up. If you can do that, if you can shut her up, I might just let you live, hero."

Tony nodded, slowly turning to face the frightened child.

"Search him."

Tony looked over his shoulder. The driver was disguising his or her voice so the NCIS agent still couldn't tell the sex or age. He stood very still as the armed kidnapper quickly patted him down.

"No guns. Just a cell phone."

"Take it," the driver ordered. "We can use it to make the ransom call."

"Can I?" Tony nodded toward the child.

"Go on."

Tony squatted down until he was almost at eye level. "Can I sit down next to you, sweetheart?"

Blue eyes overflowing with tears stared at Tony before moving past him to check where the others were. Seeing them otherwise occupied, she agreed softly. "Okay."

"Thanks. It's hard for a guy as tall as I am to keep standing stooped over for very long. I'd start looking like Quasimodo." Tony hitched one shoulder up and dropped the other down, bowing his back as if he had a hump.

She laughed. It was a bit watery and contained a hiccup or two, but it was definitely a laugh.

"Ah, you recognize ol' Quasi?"

"From the Disney movie."

Tony grinned. "You're not Esmeralda, are you?"

She shook her head, her blond hair flying. "Laurel. My name is Laurel Teasdale."

"Pleased to meet you, Ms. Teasdale. I'm Anthony DiNozzo. You can call me Tony. All my girlfriends do." Tony held his hand out to shake with hers, his long fingers gently folding around Laurel's small hand. Tony recognized the name and knew exactly who she was, the eight year old daughter of billionaire financier Thomas Teasdale.

Laurel's lower lip was beginning to quiver, signaling a return to crying.

"Laurel honey, I know it's really, really hard, but I need you to try and not cry." Knowing from personal experience how hard it was for a frightened child to stop their tears, Tony opted for a compromise. "How about you cry into my jacket? It's very soft. Touch it."

Laurel reached out carefully and stroked the arm of his camel brown suede jacket.

"See the bad man?"

She nodded, moving closer to Tony as the kidnapper glared at her.

"He doesn't like to hear you cry and he's threatening to do something about it."

"I…I heard him."

"So we have to be as quiet as we can, okay, Laurel?"

"Well? Is the brat gonna keep it quiet?"

Laurel wailed in fright, climbing into Tony's lap and burying her face in his jacket. Tony wrapped his arms around her, silently defying the kidnapper to try anything. At the same time he murmured soft words of support to the girl in his arms. "It's okay, sweetheart, it's okay. I'll keep you safe, I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Kathy Lee Fishburne sauntered out of the ladies' room, prepared to tease something to drink out of her date. She didn't see Tony in the restaurant, but did see a large number of uniforms. _This must be a favorite of the police_.

She slipped through the milling crowd of people, looking for Tony. As she passed by the distinguished man who had held the door open for her, she saw a crying child in his lap. Kathy Lee made a move with her lips at the mess the child was.

"I told you, I don't know who he was! All I know is that he saved Clarissa by throwing her into my arms. The last I saw of him or Laurel was the man fighting with the kidnapper while my daughter cringed in the corner."

"He was probably in on it," said one of the uniformed officers.

Kathy Lee began to worry and stepped closer. "Excuse me?"

The men looked up, reacting in typical ways to her beauty. "This man…can you describe him?"

"Now, miss, don't you worry about him," the deputy said. "He's long gone."

"You don't understand. My boyfriend's missing."

"He probably ran off when all the excitement started."

"He couldn't have. His car is still outside." She peered at the deputy's nametag. "Deputy Farris, I'm really worried."

The man watched and listened carefully before shifting the child to one side. "Your boyfriend, is he tall, dark hair, wearing a tan jacket and brown slacks?"

"That's him! That's Tony!"

"Tony who, miss?" Deputy Farris asked, his notebook at the ready.

"Tony, uh, Anthony DiNozzo."

"Ah, Eye-talian. Probably the mob."

Kathy Lee stomped her foot. "No! He's not a mobster, he's a cop. Tony's a Special Agent with NCIS."

"NCI what? What kind of police department is that?"

"This DiNozzo is a federal agent?"

"Fed? Mr. Teasdale, you know what this NCIS is?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service. They investigate crimes committed by and toward Navy and Marine personnel and their families."

"Oh, no!" Kathy Lee wailed, reaching blindly for the nearest chair.

"What's wrong?"

"Tony has been grabbed by the kidnappers, right?"

"That's correct," Teasdale replied.

"Yes, ma'am. Your boyfriend appears to have been grabbed by the same people who snatched Mr. Teasdale's daughter, Laurel." The deputy passed the additional information over his radio regarding the identity of the male victim.

"Was he armed?" Another uniformed officer asked.

She shook her head. "I…I made him lock his gun in the trunk of the car." When the other officers stared at her, Kathy Lee tried to explain. "We were on vacation. What could've happened that would need a gun?"

Farris asked her to point out the car and sent another deputy to secure the vehicle.

"Is there…I need a phone. I need, oh God, I'll have to call and tell him about Tony. He's gonna yell at me, I just know it."

"Who's that, miss…I don't know your name," Teasdale said.

"Oh, I'm Kathy Lee Fishburne."

"Who's going to yell at you, your boyfriend's father?"

"No, worse. His boss. He will be so upset. He's gonna blame me for all this. Tony'll never get another vacation for the rest of his life!" She began sniffling, but no one seemed to be inclined to take the burden on. With a brave smile, Kathy Lee went to the phone that had been pointed out to her and began dialing.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

"Gibbs," the ex-Marine growled into the phone. "When? Tell me exactly where you are. Yeah, I'll find it. We're on our way." Gibbs slammed the receiver down into the cradle. "McGee, get the car gassed up. David, find out everything you can about Thomas Teasdale and get photographs of his daughter, Laurel. You've got fifteen minutes."

Tim and Ziva exchanged puzzled glances as they watched Gibbs trot to the stairs. Without looking back, he ordered them to stop lollygagging and get on with it.

Gibbs stalked into the lab, finding both Doctor Donald Mallard, the NCIS medical examiner, and forensic specialist Abby Sciuto looking over her latest battlefield recreation.

"Abby, we have a situation developing in Maryland. DiNozzo's been grabbed while trying to prevent a kidnapping."

"Oh, no. Poor Tony."

"Poor Anthony indeed. What can we do to help, Jethro?"

"I'm taking the car so we can get there fast. I'd like you and Palmer to bring the van, Ducky." Gibbs gave general directions to the restaurant.

"Of course, Jethro. I shall have Mr. Palmer prepare the vehicle immediately." Ducky left the lab and preceded to the morgue.

Abby pulled nervously on her black ponytail. "Gibbs, will they kill Tony?"

"I don't know, Abs. I'll need you to start running a trace on Tony's phone in case he gets a chance to use it. Check out the area near the kidnapping." He handed her a paper with the address written on it. "I'll be in touch."

"Bring him home," Abby ordered.

Gibbs nodded once. "Call me with any information." He waved as he left.

"You, too."

The drive to the restaurant normally took slightly more than three hours. With Gibbs driving at his usual pace, it took less than two. Even Ziva David was clutching the handholds in the backseat by the time they arrived.

Balancing her laptop computer on her knees, Ziva gave the results of her research to the two men. "Thomas Carlyle Teasdale, 42, billionaire who made his fortune in construction and advertising, now is in investments. Married at twenty, widowed at 40. He has two daughters, Clarissa Mae who is six years old and Laurel Marie who just turned eight. Teasdale is currently unavailable and out of town on a personal trip, no known location." Ziva handed prints to McGee and Gibbs. "This is the only known public photograph of the children, taken two years ago. Teasdale wisely keeps the children out of the press."

They drove past the barricades, showing their identification and badges at each one. They finally arrived at the restaurant, Gibbs parking near the front entrance.

As the three NCIS agents exited the vehicle, Timothy McGee paused. "That looks like Tony's car."

"It is," Gibbs said curtly. "He's been kidnapped, along with the older Teasdale girl."

Tim and Ziva stopped short, Gibbs striding past them to walk into the restaurant. He flashed his identification one more time to get past the layer of police surrounding Thomas Teasdale. "Mr. Teasdale? Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, NCIS. I understand my man was taken by the individuals who kidnapped your daughter?"

Teasdale shook the agent's hand. "He saved Clarissa from those animals. They drove off before he could save Laurel. Your man, Agent DiNozzo, was very brave. I hope I get a chance to thank him."

Gibbs grimaced. "I hope you do, too. Tell me about your daughter, Laurel."

"She's a pistol. A regular little tomboy. This was her birthday trip. Laurel wanted to learn how to ski."

"Who knew you were coming here?"

"Hang on a second. We're running this investigation."

Gibbs turned to the brown uniformed officer. "A federal agent was abducted. That makes it my investigation."

"Actually, Jethro, I believe this is my case," said a voice from behind him. "Kidnapping is usually the Bureau's bailiwick."

"Fornell." Turning, Gibbs glared at the FBI agent. Not wanting to conduct a turf war in front of civilians, he crooked a finger at his old nemesis.

Fornell willingly followed, in concurrence regarding keeping it a private discussion. That didn't mean he could resist a dig. "I don't think they have any elevators here, so where are we going?"

"Outside," the NCIS agent growled.

Fornell shrugged, signaling his fellow agent to remain in the restaurant.

Gibbs stopped out of hearing of the various people milling around the parking lot. His gaze landed on his missing agent's car and hardened. "They've got DiNozzo as well as Laurel Teasdale. I want in on this, Tobias."

"I heard that an NCIS agent was snatched, but I didn't know it was DiNozzo. What was he doing here?"

"Vacation. I mean it, my team will be on this. Ducky's on his way."

Fornell nodded. "We work together. That's acceptable." They walked back to the restaurant together. "You actually let DiNozzle go on vacation?"

"Yeah, big mistake. One I won't repeat." Gibbs spotted his prey as he stepped back inside. "Ms. Fishburne."

With a sick smile, Kathy Lee left her uniformed admirers and slowly moved to where Gibbs stood. "Hi, Agent Gibbs." She looked at the other man for support, but quickly realized he was cut from the same cloth.

"McGee, David, question the witnesses, find out what they saw. FBI agent…"

"Hawkins, Seth Hawkins," Fornell supplied.

"Agent Hawkins will speak to Mr. Teasdale."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, boss."

"What happened?" Gibbs barked at Kathy Lee, not bothering to introduce Fornell.

She blinked, her lower lip beginning to quiver.

"Don't you even think about crying," he ordered. "Right now you need to help us find DiNozzo and Laurel. You can cry later."

She gulped. Considering the stories she had heard about Special Agent Gibbs over the years, Kathy Lee didn't want to think about what the man might do to her if she did start crying. Her Tony might think his boss could walk on water, but he had also let slip the man's notorious bad temper and what she considered physical abuse.

"Well?"

She sniffed delicately. "Um, we were heading to the ski lodge and I needed…I needed to stop and use the facilities. So we did. And I did. When I was, uh, done and came out, there were all these policemen around."

"How long were you in the bathroom?"

"I don't know. I had to, you know. Then I fixed myself up a bit."

Using his ex-wives as a guide, Gibbs offered an estimate. "About 30 minutes?"

Kathy Lee shrugged, tugging nervously at her bottle blond hair. "Maybe. It could've been."

"Then what?"

"I heard that man," she pointed to Teasdale, "talking to that police officer, Deputy Farris, about his daughter and a man who was taken while fighting with the kidnappers. That's when I realized Tony was gone." She frowned. "And then I called you."

"What did you see on the way inside? What kept Tony from walking in with you?" Gibbs asked, knowing his senior agent would normally be closely escorting his date, walking right at her side, helping her walk over and around any dangerous pebbles lurking on the driveway.

"I…I don't know. That was unusual. Tony just kept walking slower and slower. I couldn't wait for him, so I went ahead. I was just about to go inside when I was almost run down by those little heathens. Their father graciously held the door open for me. I walked straight to the ladies' room."

"He saw something, Jethro," Fornell said softly.

The NCIS agent agreed. "Something out of place. But why didn't he pull his gun?"

Kathy Lee really did feel like crying now. She mumbled a reply, hoping the two men wouldn't hear, that maybe they'd move on.

"What? What did you just say?"

She just wasn't having any luck at all. "Tony didn't have his gun. I don't like them, so I made him lock it up in the trunk of the car. I didn't even want him to bring the stupid gun, but Tony refused to leave it home. We compromised. As long as we were together, he would keep it out of sight, either in the trunk or his luggage."

"Son of a…" Gibbs glared at the quivering young woman. "Because of your stupidity, my agent had to try and stop a kidnapping unarmed."

Disgusted, Jethro stalked off, leaving Fornell to smooth any ruffled feathers. But since the FBI agent agreed with Gibbs, he wasn't inclined to cut the woman any slack either. "Stick around, Ms. Fishburne. We may have further questions for you later."


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Laurel snuggled closer in Tony's protective embrace, having cried herself to sleep. The agent had considered and rejected an attempt to wrest control of the speeding van away from the kidnappers. He knew that the young girl in his care would be endangered by his actions. And, if he was killed or seriously injured in the attempt, no one would be there for Laurel Teasdale, to protect her form the two desperate people. He needed to watch and wait for his chance.

Tony stroked the sleeping child's fine blond hair, ignoring the cramp in his leg in favor of the girl's comfort. His lips curled as he considered his situation. He might not have his gun, but he wasn't exactly weaponless. After all, even if it wasn't a Marine rule, he still obeyed. Rule Number 9, never go anywhere without a knife.

He still wore the belt with the extremely sharp knife concealed in the decorative buckle, a Christmas gift from Gibbs that had already saved his life once before. And, in true James Bond fasion, he had hidden a few other toys and tricks on his person that might come in handy.

"What's so funny?"

"Excuse me?"

"I asked you what was so funny, hero." The male kidnapper was sitting in the van jump seat, gripping the arm rest every time the vehicle slid on the icy road. His gun was tucked in his waistband, easily accessible if needed.

"Not a thing, my man. Not a single thing." Although Tony had nothing concrete to base it on, other than his instincts, he had become convinced that the driver was female.

The ski-masked man moved from his seat toward Tony, a disturbing glitter in his dark eyes, only stopped by a sharp command from the driver.

"Leave it! Sit down, we're almost there."

Tony had listened carefully during the long drive, limited as he was in viewing the passing scenery. He had notated the frequent reappearance of certain sounds, such as the rattle of a wooden bridge, and the rough grumbling of a railroad crossing. If he had to guess, the agent would estimate that they were within 25 to 50 miles of the original kidnapping location. It appeared that the kidnappers had been driving around in circles for hours.

"Wake the brat up. Now. Or I will." The van pulled to a stop.

"Laurel? Sweetheart, you have to wake up. We're here. Where ever here is."

"Daddy?" she murmured.

Tony's eyes closed momentarily. That was something he never thought to hear from a child. "No, baby. It's Tony. C'mon, open those pretty peepers of yours."

She blinked and rubbed her fists in her eyes before looking around. "Oh. I thought it was a dream."

"Afraid not, Laurel." Tony looked at the driver. "I think we're getting out now."

"No stupid moves. You get out and walk straight to the cabin. Try anything else and we'll shoot you. Got it?" The driver said, still speaking gruffly in an effort to disguise her voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Tony replied. The reaction was all he could have hoped for.

"He knows! How did he…"

"Shut up! It doesn't matter. He still doesn't know who I…who we are." Now the driver dropped the effort to disguise her voice.

Laurel stiffened in Tony's arms. "Shhh, don't be scared. No will hurt you. Just be quiet and soon we'll be inside before you know it." He hoped she had understood. When Laurel simply clutched his hand tightly in hers, not saying another word, he knew she had.

"Go open the cabin door," the driver instructed her partner. "Cover them from there."

The transfer from van to cabin went relatively smoothly. Tony stumbled at first, his left leg having fallen to sleep. He quickly recovered and kept walking through the light snowfall, his hand holding Laurel's smaller one.

Once inside, Tony guided the child to the well worn couch closest to the fireplace. "Sit right here. I'll see if they'll let me start a fire, warm this old place up." He shrugged out of his jacket, spreading it over the shivering young girl.

He crouched on the floor beside her, watching as the two kidnappers came inside. "It's cold in here. Is it okay to start a fire?"

"You don't need…" the man started to say before being cut off.

"Yes, you may. But move slowly and tell me what you're going to do before you do it. Understand? Your only reason for living is to keep that kid quiet and out of hair."

"Got it." Tony gave a reassuring pat to Laurel's leg before moving closer to the fireplace. Wood had already been laid in the grate along with kindling. It looked clean and used. He pulled the flume open before turning to the woman. "How long since it was last used? I don't want to take a chance of it burning the place down around us."

"Don't worry. The place has been kept up to snuff."

Tony nodded in reply. He took a paper twist from a jar set to the side, using it as a fire starter. "I'll need a match or a lighter."

"On the mantle. You'll find matches in a red and gold container."

Tony raised up slowly, not wanting to give the twitchy member of the pair any excuse to pull the trigger on the gun that was still aimed at him. Tony soon had a cheery fire going, turning to smile at Laurel who bravely smiled back.

"What now?" he asked, settling down on the couch beside her.

"We lock you in here and go make a ransom call to her father. There's no way out other than up the chimney. The windows are boarded over and the front door will be watched by my…associate. You may have the run of the house. There's some groceries in the kitchen, although we obviously weren't expecting a grown man, just two little girls." She pointed to the door. "There's a spyhole that we will use when we require entrance. At a knock, both of you will move to the couch and sit down. Once we see you, we'll enter. If you do not follow these instructions, we will burn the house down with you in it. Do we understand each other?"

"Oh, yeah. Perfectly."

She stared coldly at both of them before turning on her heel and leaving. Her partner followed, slamming the door shut.

Tony waited a few moments before getting to his feet and prowling through the spacious cabin. There were two bedrooms, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi-style tub, a small kitchen and dining area, and the room where Laurel waited patiently for him to return.

"Want some juice, hon?"

"I need to use the bathroom, Tony," Laurel replied primly.

"Story of my life, waiting for my girlfriends to get out of the bathroom." Tony grinned as she giggled on her way past him.

He helped himself to a small container of grape juice and some cookies, sitting at the well-worn kitchen table.

When Laurel reappeared, he offered her another drink which she accepted. "You recognized the woman, didn't you?"

She nodded vigorously. "It was Ms. Giles, my daddy's secretary. She doesn't like us. Me and Clarissa, my sister. After mommy died, Ms. Giles tried to get daddy to send us to boarding school."

Tony winced. That was a familiar story in his own life, only it was his father doing the sending away. "Your daddy didn't go for that?"

"Nope, he got really sad and told her that he needed us and we needed him. She wants to marry daddy, but he isn't interested. I think he likes our nanny, Jennifer."

"Yeah? Is she pretty?"

"Sorta. I think so, but not like that lady you were with. Jennifer's pretty inside."

"That's where it counts." Tony tapped Laurel's button nose with his forefinger. "I need to find a way out of here."

"I know a way."

"You do? How?"

"This is my daddy's hunting cabin. It belonged to his great great grandfather. There's a tunnel under the house that leads into the woods. It was to escape from the Injuns and bandits that roamed this area. That's what daddy says. Nobody knows about it but the family. Not even Jennifer."

"A tunnel? Hmmm, we might be able to use that. Where is it?"

Laurel took Tony and pulled him by the hand, leading him into the larger of the two bedrooms. "It's under the rug. You'll have to move the bed. It's really heavy. It's sitting right on the trap door." She grinned up at Tony. "Daddy didn't want me using it when Rissa and I play hide and seek. And sometimes I would slip outside in the evening. I love being in the woods, especially at night. You can hear the owls flying through the trees and the mice scurrying through the dead leaves on the ground."

Tony impulsively gave her a hug. "Does the Wicked Witch know that you're a tomboy?"

Laurel giggled again. "Nope. Whenever we visited the office we would be all dressed up and we had to be quiet as mice. Of course, mice really aren't that quiet."

"I never thought of that. You're right. If they're not squeaking, the wheel they run on squeaks."

"Tony? Are we leaving now?"

The agent shook his head. "Not yet. But soon, I promise. We have to have a plan." He grinned in delight. "It'll be just like _The Great Escape_, only without a motorcycle."

"What's that?"

"What's that? What's that? It's just the greatest wartime escape film ever made. Practically everybody who was in it went on to big acting careers. Steve McQueen, Charles Bronson, James Garner. It was great. You see, there's this group of POWs, prisoners of war, in World War II…"


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Gibbs and Fornell had commandeered a banquet room for an office. After a lengthy discussion, Thomas Teasdale was allowed to stay in the room with his daughter. Teasdale had called the children's nanny, Jennifer Slocum, back from her vacation in Florida, sending his private jet to hurry her arrival.

"Mr. Teasdale, did Ms. Slocum know where you were going on your vacation with the children?" Ziva David asked suspiciously.

He wearily shook his head. "No, she never knows where we go. I give Jenny two weeks vacation each year."

"Who does know? I mean, who would know the specifics of where you and the children were going, where you would stay, what you would do?" Tim McGee pursued the line of questioning.

"My corporation vice-president, John Hudson, my executive secretary, Annabelle Giles, and my travel agent, Noe Gomez. The less people who knew, the safer it was supposed to be."

"We'll need their phone numbers and addresses, home and business."

"Of course. Rissa, do you think you could go sit at that table and draw while I help these people find Laurel?"

Clarissa looked at the table and back at her father. "O-okay. You won't leave, will you, daddy?"

"No, baby, I won't. You can see me from there."

"Clarissa?" Gibbs crouched next to the young child. "My name is Jethro. My…friend Tony is with your sister. He'll take good care of her, just like we'll take care of you and your father."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. This is Tim. He'll take you to the table and get you some paper and crayons to draw with. Why don't you make some pictures for Laurel to see when we get her back?"

Clarissa looked at the tall man with the salt and pepper hair and the warm blue eyes. "I'll make one for you, too."

Gibbs smiled. "I'd like that. Thank you, Clarissa."

Tim took the little girl by the hand and led her to the table. He gave her a sketch pad and pencils from his backpack, then went in search of crayons. The restaurant, a family friendly place, provided him with a bucket full of well-worn crayons kept for their smaller patrons.

As he handed them to Clarissa, she tugged on his jacket. "Mister Tim?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"You'll bring my sister back, won't you?"

Tim hesitantly laid his hand on the child's baby fine blond hair. "We'll do our best."

"Jethro! Any word?" Dr. Mallard bustled into the room, followed by his able assistant, Jimmy Palmer.

"Not yet, Duck. I have some evidence ready to go back to the lab. Ziva!"

The Israeli handed over evidence bags containing items of possible importance. She held one bag back. "This one may have been from the kidnappers. It is a cigarette butt found in the approximate area the van was parked. It was relatively dry despite the snow on the ground. We need Abby to determine if there is saliva on it, for possible future DNA comparison."

"Of course, my dear. Mr. Palmer will expedite the items to Abby." Dr. Mallard nodded toward Fornell. "I see the FBI is here. Any problems?"

"No. Surprisingly, the FBI agents are cooperating on the investigation."

"Ahhh, indeed. Most unusual, but considering the situation, most advisable on the part of agent Fornell."

"Ducky, do you believe Tony is still alive? It seems unlikely considering his lack of…'salability'…even if they do not discover that he is a federal agent."

Ducky's face tightened. "I have to believe that Tony will survive. Our young friend has an innate ability to talk himself out of the most horrendous situations. And if talk and charm and guile doesn't work, he will employ talents he has learned over the years. Don't worry, my dear, Tony will figure out a way to survive."

"Ducky!"

"Excuse me, Ziva, it appears Jethro wishes to speak to me."

When Dr. Mallard reached Gibbs, the team's leader lowered his voice. "I'd like you to stay if you could, Duck. I have this feeling…"

"Of course I can stay. We'll get the equipment we might need out of the van and, if you're done collecting evidence, I'll send Mr. Palmer back to the lab." Mindful of curious ears, he also lowered his voice. "You believe Tony or the child could be injured?"

"Not yet. Not necessarily. I'd just feel better if a doctor I trusted was nearby."

Ducky chuckled. "you and Tony both have the same distrust of the medical community. They're not all bad, Jethro."

"Maybe not. I'd still appreciate you staying, for as long as you can."

"You didn't need to ask."

Gibbs stared out the rear picture window, noting the increasing snowfall. "We're coming for you, Tony. Just hang on."

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

7.

"Clarissa! Rissa, where are you?" A ruffled young woman struggled with the police guard on the banquet room door. When she spotted the child running to her, the woman kicked the police officer in the shin and elbowed her way past him.

Clarissa threw herself into the woman's arms, sobbing.

Fornell quickly waved off the mildly injured officer. "The nanny?" he asked Teasdale who looked relieved at her arrival.

"Yes, that's Jenny." He moved quickly across the room. "Thank heavens you're here."

"Any word on Laurel?" she asked, pushing her thick auburn hair back.

"Not yet. We have all the home and office phones routed here."

"Isn't there anything else we can do?" Jenny asked, still holding Clarissa in her arms.

"You could answer some questions, if you would," Gibbs interjected.

"Of course. And you are?"

"NCIS. Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. This is Agent Tobias Fornell of the FBI."

"Jennifer Slocum, although you probably know that." She shook both men's hands. "NCIS? Why are the Navy cops involved in this?"

"One of my men was taken while attempting to stop the kidnapping." Gibbs gave her points for recognizing the agency.

"He wasn't very good at it, was he?" the nanny snapped.

"Jen, he managed to save Rissa. They tried to take both my girls. And he was unarmed at the time."

"It was kinda scary, Jenny, but cool. He jumped in the van and grabbed me away from bad man's hands. Then he flew me to daddy!" Clarissa, much recovered from the situation, stuck her arms out to the side, making whooshing sounds. "He was so handsome! Just like a prince from a fairy tale."

Jennifer hid a smile when she saw the startled reactions of the missing man's coworkers. "Tall, dark and handsome, Rissa? Or tall, blond and handsome like your father?"

"Tall, dark and handsome! He was bee-you-ti-ful!"

Too bad Tony isn't here." Ducky smiled.

Gibbs snorted. "His ego is big enough already."

Any other comments died quickly when the phone rang. Teasdale waited until he was signaled to pick the receiver up in unison with the FBI agent manning the recording equipment.

McGee called Abby to begin remote tracing while he did the same from his laptop.

"Teasdale."

"Mr. Teasdale, I believe I have something you might want returned." The voice was heavily disguised.

"I want to speak with her."

"That might be arranged. But first I think we should discuss the reward for her return."

"How much?"

"Ten million sounds reasonable, don't you think?"

"I'll get it. When and where?"

"Don't be in such a hurry. My…partner is looking forward to some time alone with her."

"Don't you touch her, you bastard! Do you hear me? If you touch a hair on her head, I'll hunt you down no matter where you hide."

"I wouldn't be making threats if I were you, Thomas! Not if you want your precious little princess back in one piece. Understand? If all you want to do is threaten me rather than discuss how to get your daughter back, I'll hang up."

"No! Wait! I'm sorry. You don't have to hurt her. I'll do whatever you want." Teasdale struggled to rein in his temper. "What about Tony?"

There was momentary silence over the line.

"Is he still alive?"

"Who?"

"Tony. The man you took with my daughter. Is he okay?"

"You know him?" The caller appeared puzzled.

"Boss?" McGee whispered to Gibbs. "We've got something. Abby's been monitoring Tony's cell. That's what the kidnapper is using. I think we can triangulate the location."

"Do it."

"Wait! Don't hang up!" Teasdale cried out.

"I'll be calling back. Wait for my call." With that the kidnapper disconnected.

McGee's fingers flew over his keyboard while he muttered over his headset with Abby. A few seconds later, he grinned. "Got 'em!" He pulled a map up on his computer screen.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

The FBI, NCIS, and the local police quickly converged on the location, finding trampled snow but no sign of the kidnappers. Although everyone was discouraged, Gibbs knew he had been right. The kidnappers hadn't left the area.

"McGee, you and Abby keep the lock on Tony's cell. If they so much as turn it on to check the battery, I want it traced."

"On it, boss!"

"Farris, get me a detailed map of this area. I want every cabin, every cave, even a tree house marked on it. I want to know where they all are."

"Yes, sir. How big an area do you want covered?"

Gibbs contemplated this question. "Make it 100 miles around the restaurant. Bring it there when you have it. As much detail as you can get."

"Yes, sir. I'll meet you there in about fifteen minutes."

"Fornell, can you get your men to check out Teasdale's travel agent and his executive secretary?"

"Already done, Gibbs. The secretary, Giles, is on vacation herself. No one knows where."

"Vacation? There's too much of that going around."

Fornell chuckled, climbing back into his car. "I'll leave you to this, Jethro. Let me know if you find out anything."

"Where will you be?"

"Back at the restaurant. I'm going to try to convince Teasdale not to pay the ransom. You know as well as I do that most kidnap victims aren't returned even if the ransom is paid."

"I know, but I don't think Teasdale will go along with you," Gibbs replied.

"Yeah. Can't say I blame him. I know I'd probably pay if it was my 8 year old daughter, even knowing that the chance was one in a million. But that's the Bureau's policy."

"Sir! Agent Gibbs, we've found something." One of the deputies was waving his hand at Gibbs to get his attention.

Hurrying to his side, Gibbs smiled. "Good job, deputy." Gibbs looked down at a clear tire print. "Get a plaster cast, Ziva, after you take photographs. If this matches what we found behind the restaurant, we might have a trail to follow."


	9. Chapter 9

9.

The knock on the door was impatient. Tony quickly found Laurel and they sat on the couch per orders. After a few moments inspection through the eye glass, the door opened. The man was holding his pistol in front of him. The woman followed behind. Luckily for Tony's peace of mind, both were still wearing their ski-masks.

Giles threw the cell phone at Tony. He managed to catch it before it hit him in the face. "What's wrong, my minutes expire?"

"No, wise guy. What the hell is with that phone? They traced it almost immediately. We barely got away in time."

Tony smirked. "I have a tendency to be late on my bill, so they like to keep close tabs on me."

The man, who Tony was really starting to hate, reached forward and backhanded him. It took all his willpower to keep from fighting back. Only Laurel's presence restrained him.

"Get up, asshole! Fight. What are you, yellow?"

"Smart. You've got the gun. You don't like what I do, you'll fire."

"Enough of this. Who are you?" Giles asked.

"Thought you'd never ask." He smiled. "Anthony DiNozzo, at your service. My friends call me Tony, but since you aren't my friends, you can call me Mr. DiNozzo."

"And what do you do for living, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"Oh, me? What do I do?"

"Yeah, what do you do?"

Tony edged away from Laurel. There was no reason to lie, all they would have to do is look at his identification and he'd be busted. "I'm a special agent with NCIS."

"With who?" The man was confused. "What's that?"

"NCIS. Navy Criminal Investigative Service."

The woman walked to where Tony sat, her dark brown eyes narrowed in thought. "Give me your wallet."

Tony moved slowly, handing over the wallet. "Laurel honey, why don't you go into the bedroom and wait for me to come get you. Will that be okay with you two?"

Giles nodded abruptly before opening the wallet. Laurel ran from the room. The secretary studied the identification, then the gold shield. Suddenly it appeared that the light dawned and she reached out, raking his face with her nails. "A federal agent! You're a cop. Damn it!"

Tony held his hand to the scratches bleeding on his cheek. "Hey, I can't help that. It's a job, just like any other."

"Billy, teach him a lesson."

More to come…


	10. Chapter 10

10.

"Tony? Tony! Are you okay?"

He fought to open his eyes, but it took superhuman effort to do so. "L-Laurel? Honey, you…okay?"

"I am, but you're…" The little girl was crying, patting gently at his face with a wet cloth.

"I'll survive, it isn't the first time that I've been worked over. Can you help me up?"

Laurel wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled as he pushed. "What can I do?"

"See if there's a first aid kit in the bathroom. Then bring me a bowl of water, some more towels and a mirror. Okay?"

Laurel ran off to get the items he requested. Tony pressed his hand against his right side. If he was any judge, at least one of his ribs was cracked. He took the mirror from Laurel and surveyed his face, or what he could see of it. His vision was blurry.

Slowly he cleaned the blood off his face, took a butterfly bandage and tried to pull a particularly bad cut closed again. Laurel watched anxiously, walking back to the kitchen with the bowl of bloody water and returning with a clean bowl.

"Where are my shoes?" Tony asked, looking down at his bare feet.

"I think they took them. They took all the clothes from the house and my shoes and socks."

"What for?"

"I don't know, but I think something has gone wrong. They were fighting after you passed out." She peered at him closely. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Don't worry about me, pumpkin. Can you tell me what they said?"

Laurel sighed, leaning her chin on her hand. "I couldn't hear everything, but Ms. Giles was upset about you being a federal agent. Said that it increased the, uh, the heat. Billy wanted to leave now. I think he said he wanted to cut his losses."

"What did the fair Annabelle say to that?"

"I don't know. Her voice got really quiet, and then she started grabbing all the clothes. I jumped onto the bed and acted like I'd been there all the time. But she took the blanket off the bed as well."

"Good girl."

Laurel touched Tony's arm gently. "I think…"

"What?"

"I think they're gonna do something. To you."

"Other than this?"

"Uh huh. Oh, Tony, I'm scared. I think they might kill you," she wailed, throwing herself into his arms.

Tony grimaced, but held the sobbing girl close to his chest. "Shhh, Laurel. I'll be okay. Remember, we have our secret way out of here."

As the day passed on, it got colder in the room. Tony discovered that all the wood had been removed, as well as the blankets and quilts on the beds and in the closets. Sheets had been left behind and, somehow, Tony's jacket had been overlooked or hadn't been considered warm enough. He began stripping all the material off the beds and picked up the towels to wrap around Laurel.

"But what about you, Tony?"

"I'm fine. Cold weather is my middle name."

"That doesn't make sense."

Tony considered that. "No, I guess it doesn't. But it sounded good when I thought about it."

It wasn't much of a smile, but it was better than nothing. Laurel curled her feet up under the coverings, wearing the roughly fashioned booties that Tony had made from the leather easy chair's covers. They weren't good enough to walk in, but sufficient for keeping her feet warm. "What are we going to do, Tony?"

"I'm going outside and scout around, see what I can find. I want you to stay right here. If they knock, run to the tunnel and into the woods. I'll find you. I promise."

"I'm scared."

"I know, Laurel. But I'll be back."

"Okay." She sniffed. "Be careful."

"You, too." He looked once more at the brave young girl, torn between finding a way out for them and staying with her. Things were coming to a head fast. He couldn't wait for rescue, he had to organize their escape. Tony leaned down and kissed Laurel on the forehead. "Remember, if they knock, run. Run as fast as you can to the deepest part of the woods. I'll find you."

"I will, Tony. I will."

He quickly left before he could change his mind. The agent had already pushed the heavy walnut bed off the tunnel entrance. Now he flipped the rug back and pulled the wood cover up, pushing it to one side. With one more look, he slipped down into the darkness, pulling the rug back across the opening in an effort to cut the flow of cold air into the cabin.

/The plot thickens. More coming.../


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Teasdale watched as the NCIS agents worked on their computers, their cell phones, and desperately sought a clue as to the whereabouts of their agent and his daughter. "Agent Gibbs, tell me about him."

The other man took a seat next to Teasdale, smiling at Clarissa as she smiled at him. "Tony? Anthony DiNozzo, good man, good agent. He'll take care of your daughter, trust me. Trust him."

"Yeah, I think I do, but it would be easier if I knew something about him. I know he has…strange taste in women for a grown man." He nodded at Kathy Lee, currently trying to engage FBI agent Hawkins' attention without much success.

"Yeah, well," Gibbs grinned. "Tony does like a good time. But he really is a good man. He has a way about him. I don't quite know how to explain him. But I understand him."

"And like him?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say so."

"DiNozzo? I know a DiNozzo, but he's a millionaire. Not that uncommon a name, I imagine."

Gibbs grimaced. "Yeah, well, that's probably Tony's father."

"Frank DiNozzo is your agent's father? How would a son of his ever get to be a NCIS agent? Nothing personal, but Frank is a snob. Even a federal agency would be beneath him."

"Well, Tony went his own way. I gather his dad isn't inclined to accept that decision."

"Have you ever met him?" Teasdale asked.

"Nope. Don't expect to. Can't say I approve of a man who would disown his son simply because he wasn't interested in going into the family business."

"And Tony is a good agent?"

"The best."

"How'd he get into NCIS?"

Gibbs realized that the questions were honest and that Teasdale needed something to reassure him regarding his daughter's safety. "I recruited him. Tony was a cop in Baltimore when we first ran into each other. We both worked on a case from slightly different angles, then started working together. He was good, has some fantastic instincts."

"Indeed, our young friend is a natural." Ducky brought Gibbs a coffee, earning a grateful look after the first sip. "I made it, Jethro. I knew no one else could make it as strong as you might like. There are some sandwiches and soup, if you're interested."

"Not right now, Duck. Thanks."

"What did you mean, Doctor? A natural?"

"Anthony has a way of knowing just the right way to question a witness or a suspect to get the most information out of them. At times he won't even speak to them, just sit in a corner and play video games on his telephone."

Gibbs laughed, his eyes betraying his fondness for the missing agent. "The first time I saw him doing that, I was ready to pitch him off the team."

"Off the building was more like it. But it worked." Ducky smiled in remembrance.

"That it did. The suspect was insulted, began bragging to get Tony's attention and, in the process, spilling all the dirt we needed to convict him."

"He has an extraordinarily keen sense of smell. Helped save the team's life once, if I remember right."

Gibbs' eyebrow lifted. "As if you've ever forgotten anything in your life, Ducky."

"Anthony will give his life to save your daughter, Thomas, have no fears about that. Laurel couldn't be in better hands."

"Doctor Mallard, I hope it doesn't come to that," the father commented.

The telephone rang again, causing Teasdale to jump. He took a deep breath, then moved to pick up the receiver. "Where's my daughter? I have the money you want."

"You didn't tell me that the man was a federal agent! I should just leave you wondering where the brat is."

"I thought you knew. He has nothing to do with this. Just tell me where to take the money and give me back my daughter. And let the agent go as well."

"Your precious princess may be let go. The agent is staying with us. Now, listen carefully. I'll only give you these directions once. The FBI tape should help if you can't remember something." Still using a disguised voice, the kidnapper gave precise instructions as to where to transfer the money. "Once we've been notified of the transfer completion, we'll call you with the location of your daughter." The kidnapper hung up.

Teasdale pulled his cell phone out and gave the instructions to his bank. "No arguments, Henry. Just do it. Liquidate whatever you need to get the cash for transfer. Call me as soon as you're done."

Gibbs slammed his own phone closed. "Dammit, they're going to try and kill Tony."

"Sir?" Jennifer Slocum looked from her employer to the two senior federal agents. "I think…I think I know who that might be."

/Might have to stop and cook dinner. TBC.../


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Tony deplored the fact that it was snowing heavier and the temperature was dropping. He had a feeling that he and Laurel would be on the run very soon. The ransom contact had been made and, presumably, the drop would be completed shortly. After that, the child wouldn't be needed any longer. But with the lack of warm clothing, he needed to find a safe place for them to hide until Gibbs came looking.

It never occurred to him to wonder why he only thought of Gibbs arriving, not the team. It was simply the way it was. Tony was in trouble, therefore Gibbs would come looking for him. He snorted. Probably to give him a slap on the back of his head. He knew he deserved it. If he had been wearing his gun, as he should have been, Tony could've taken down those kidnappers in mere minutes. That wasn't bravado, it was fact. That was the last time he would allow a girlfriend to dictate to him.

It didn't take long for him to lose the feeling in his feet as he slipped deeper into the woods, searching for a road or a trail, maybe a nearby cabin, although Laurel had explained that her father had bought most of the land on the hill to keep it private.

Fifteen minutes later, Tony had made a complete search of the surrounding area. He had found some possibilities, but not many that would protect a small girl from freezing to death. He needed a plan. He smacked himself on the back of the head as if to foster an intelligent idea. And then he had it.

With a grin, Tony hurried back to the cabin. The grin disappeared as he saw the headlights of the van returning. He ran harder, ignoring the pain in his feet. With a sudden burst of speed, he slipped into the tunnel and climbed up the ladder, slamming the tunnel closed and throwing the rug over it before he heard the knock on the door.

As Tony began to leave the bedroom, Laurel ran into him, obeying his earlier instructions to flee at the sound of the knock. "Hold on, Laurel. I'm here. C'mon, I want you to sit with me on the couch, very quietly." He took her by the hand and hurried the little girl back to the living room.

"We're here, we're here!" he called to the unseen kidnappers.

"Where were you?" Annabelle asked suspiciously.

"In the bathroom, trying to clean up the mess your buddy, Billy, made of my face." Realizing suddenly that his feet were wet and filthy, Tony stretched them out under the coffee table. There wasn't time to do anything else.

"Your father is paying the ransom right now, Laurel. Once that's done, we'll let you go."

"What about Tony?" Laurel asked bravely.

"Tony will remain with us for a while longer."

"Where will you take Laurel? Why not leave her here and just call her father with the location?" Tony asked, his green eyes narrowed.

"Why, she wanted to learn how to ski, didn't she? We'll just take her up to the top of the nearest mountain and give her a lesson."

Tony's teeth clenched as he struggled to keep his temper. "She'll freeze to death."

"Or fall off the mountain. Either way, she probably won't survive, but we won't have killed her. We won't even have touched her. You, on the other hand, won't be so lucky. Billy has taken a decided dislike to you, one I can understand. I promised him you."

"Tony!" Laurel cried, clutching the agent's arm tightly. "I won't go without you!"

"You won't have a choice. But it won't be just yet. Billy and I will go get something to eat while we wait for the money to be paid. See you later." Annabelle ushered Billy out the door.

"Don't cry, sweetheart. I have a plan! It's the best plan on the planet, honest. It's so good I should copyright it." Tony kept teasing Laurel until she was finally giggling through her dying tears.

"Okay, what is it?"

/Still more to come, honest.../


	13. Chapter 13

13.

"Who?" Gibbs barked, suddenly on his feet and moving toward the young woman.

Jennifer jerked back in fear. "I…I'm not certain, but…that phrase. I've heard it before."

"Phrase? Which phrase, my dear?" Ducky asked, holding Gibbs with a hand on his friend's tense arm.

"Precious princess. It's what Ms. Giles always calls Laurel and Rissa. Not in your hearing, sir, but when she deigns to talk to me."

"Ms. Giles? Annabelle?" Teasdale turned that idea over in his head. "She wanted me to send the girls to boarding school, right after Mary died. She never wanted to have anything to do with them, but I just assumed that was because she didn't understand children."

"Ziva, find her. I want to know where she is supposed to be right this moment. I don't care what you have to do to get the information, just get it," Gibbs ordered. "McGee, put Abby on her background, relatives, friends. I want more than a cursory investigation. You dig into her finances."

The NCIS members got to work while Ducky reassured the nanny. "Jethro didn't mean to frighten you, Ms. Slocum, he's just trying to find Laurel and Tony and bring them home."

"I know, it was just that the look in his eyes… I certainly wouldn't want to be his enemy."

"Yes, I don't believe I would either, Jen." Teasdale laid his arm over the nanny's shoulders, squeezing her affectionately.

"Fornell, get over here. Where's my map, Farris?"

"Right here, sir. We've been putting the local places on it as you requested." Farris spread the map out on the table where Clarissa had been coloring. "I can have my men check the cabins out, if you want."

"Not yet, but I might take up the offer. Tell me about the places you've marked. Start from here."

"Gibbs, you bellowed?"

"We think it might be Teasdale's executive secretary, Annabelle Giles. My people are backtracking her, but it might help if you can send a few agents over in person to the office, to her home. Someone might have seen or heard something without knowing it was important."

"Hawkins, get some agents over to…" Fornell's voice died away as he moved toward his agent.

Gibbs turned his attention back to the map. Farris began to point out various spots where the kidnappers and their victims might be holed up. As they moved across the map, Teasdale stopped them with a single jab of his finger on the paper.

"This is my cabin. We used to go there every year until Mary died."

"Does your secretary know about it?"

Teasdale nodded his head slowly. "Yes, she should. I had her arrange for supplies to be taken there whenever my wife and I needed to get away for a few weeks."

"That's it. Get everyone together. Farris, I'd appreciate your men's backup."

"My pleasure, Agent Gibbs." Deputy Farris began barking orders over his radio while Gibbs checked his SigSauer, an action echoed by his two agents.

/This is the final installment for this evening. More tomorrow/


	14. Chapter 14

/I'm back/

14.

Tony made Laurel stay in the cabin as he dragged every conceivable cover down in the tunnel. Using his knife, he stripped the furniture of its cloth and leather covers. He also took the stuffing, layering it into a thick, insulated cover.

Once he had it as protective as he could make it, Tony brought Laurel down the ladder. He had her sit on the plush pile, then wrapped more material around her. She was situated behind the ladder in the darkest part.

"The rug will be last. It's so dark a color that, with it over you, no one should be able to see you." Tony crouched next to the girl. "Laurel honey, you can't say a word when I leave, not until Gibbs or your daddy come to get you. Understand?"

"Why can't you stay here with me, Tony?"

"I have to lead them away from you, baby. I won't let them hurt you." Tony pulled the rug down and tented it over the child. "There's a bottle of water here as well." He placed Laurel's hand on the plastic container. "Drink sparingly. I mean, drink just a little at a time. I don't know how long you'll have to be here before Gibbs…someone comes."

"Wait! Tony, how will I know if it's Gibbs?"

Tony's teeth flashed white in the darkness. "Remember to look for the tall guy with the salt and pepper hair. Abby, you remember me telling you about her? Abby calls him her silver fox. Now, he might look a little mean and grumpy, but that's all a front. You'll win him over in two seconds flat."

"Tony, please stay here."

"Laurel, I can't." He tucked the covers around her before disappearing down to the tunnel opening.

Tony had made wrappings for his feet out of the Ace bandages in the first aid kit. It wasn't keeping much of the cold out, but was some protection against the shards of ice on the ground as well as sharp stones. Unfortunately, as he began to climb the hill to the north of the cabin, the damp began to loosen the wrap. He didn't have time to fix it, so he continued on, intent on leaving as big and obvious a trail as he could.

If everything worked out as Tony had planned, Annabelle and Billy would believe he was carrying Laurel in their run for safety. All he needed was to keep ahead of the kidnappers just a little while longer to let the cavalry arrive.

Dressed in clothes not made for sub-freezing weather, Tony pressed on. The snow glowed in the night, helping light the way. Once again, the cold began to numb his feet, leaving him unaware that his feet was uncovered and that he was leaving a blood trail behind as his bare flesh was sliced open.

He heard the sputtering of the van as the kidnappers returned to the cabin. "Showtime," he muttered.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Billy had knocked repeatedly without any response from within. "Sis? Where are they?"

Annabelle frowned, pressing her eye to the reversed peep hole. "It looks as if he's trashed the living room. Open the door, Billy."

"What if he's waiting behind the door?"

"Then I'll shoot him. Open the door."

As Billy unlocked the heavy door and pulled it open, he tried to look everywhere at once. There was no sign of the federal agent.

"Laurel! Fed! Both of you better get out here now!" Annabelle's shouted orders were useless. No one responded. "Search the rooms."

"They're gone, Belle."

"How? How, Billy?"

"I…I don't know."

"Then search for a reason."

They both searched throughout the cabin, taking special care to look anywhere that a child or an adult male might hide. As they stepped into the master bedroom, Billy saw the opening.

"What the hell?"

They both rushed to the hole in the wood floor, looking down into the darkness. "We need a flashlight."

"We don't have one, Belle. They're gone. We need to get out of here. The money's in the bank. Let them go. They don't know who we are." Billy knew his sister would refuse to leave, but he had to try.

"Let's go!" Annabelle began climbing down the ladder, followed reluctantly by her brother. Annabelle hesitated at the bottom, then scurried to the entrance. "Billy! Here are tracks."

"Belle, please. Let them go."

"I can't, Billy. If you want to leave, fine. But give me your gun before you go."

Billy considered leaving. His sister was being unreasonable, suicidal even. Yet he couldn't desert her. Not after all she had done for him, not after she bailed him out time after time when his temper got away from him. Fights would erupt at the slightest provocation. "No, I'll stick with you. But we'd better hurry. It won't be long before the cops do a sweep of the area."

The siblings began following the trail left behind by Tony.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

"Abby, did they call from the same general area as before? And use Tony's cell?" McGee struggled to hold onto the phone and keep himself upright while Gibbs drove to the site of Teasdale's cabin. Although drive wasn't the right word for what they were experiencing. Skiing might be closer to the experience.

"They did use Tony's cell, but they were closer to the restaurant this time," Abby replied.

"I'm sending you a location. Were they near it?"

The government car fishtailed once more, everyone preparing for a crash, except for Gibbs. Their additional passenger, Fornell, was staring at his NCIS counterpart with a mixture of terror and respect.

"Does he drive like this all the time?" Fornell asked the two agents in the back.

"Usually," Ziva replied. "Only without the ice."

Fornell looked over his shoulder at the two agents. "You guys are braver than I thought."

"Tim! McGee!" Abby's voice was tinny over the phone.

"Sorry, Abs. What do you have?"

"The call was too short to be totally accurate, even with the lock on Tony's cell, but if I had to guess, I'd say they made the call from very near to this location."

"Great! Thanks, Abby." He closed the phone.

"Well?" Gibbs growled.

"Definitely from the Teasdale cabin, boss. Outside it, but there."

"Good."

Far ahead of the carefully driving local police, the car filled with four federal agents slid to a stop in the cabin's driveway, blocking the dirty white van parked there. All four exited the vehicle with guns drawn. Gibbs signaled McGee to the right and David to the left around the cabin. He and Fornell went through the open front door.

The ripped up furniture startled both men as they went from room to room, quietly checking out each one. At the back, they entered the master bedroom, spotting the tunnel entrance.

Fornell peered into the darkness, keeping his body from making an easy target. Gibbs joined him. There was a cold draft coming through the opening. Without looking back, Gibbs ordered Ziva to bring a flashlight for Fornell from the car.

"How did you know she was there?" Fornell asked, startled by the Israeli's unheard presence.

The NCIS agent didn't reply. He just grinned before starting down the ladder into the escape tunnel.

"Jethro, wait for the light," Fornell hissed.

Gibbs waved him off. As he came down the ladder, he felt someone watching him from the darkness. He held his gun by his leg, waiting for a sound to reveal the watcher's location. Moving slightly away from the trap door, he didn't realize how the room's light made his hair shine in the dark.

"Gibbs!" came a young girl's cry as she erupted from her coverings, throwing herself at his tensed figure.

"Laurel? Laurel Teasdale?"

"Yes, I'm Laurel. You've got to save Tony! They're after him." At this, she broke into sobs.

Gibbs gathered the frightened child into his arms, placing his weapon on the dirt floor within easy reach. "Hush. Everything will be okay. I'll get Tony."

"He said you'd come," she hiccupped, ignoring the others climbing down the ladder. "Tony told me to wait until you or my daddy came to get me, but he knew it would be you. Please go help Tony."

"I will, but I need your help first. How many kidnappers?"

"Just two. Ms. Giles, daddy's secretary, and the man she called Billy. He was mean. He beat Tony up, really bad."

"How bad?"

"His eyes were all puffy. I don't think Tony could see very well either. There were ots of cuts on his face. And he was breathing funny."

"Broken ribs?" McGee mused.

"Or the effects of pneumonia starting. He's been susceptible since he had that Y Pestis," Gibbs stated. He turned his attention back to Laurel. "Do you know if Tony is armed? Does he have any kind of weapon?"

"Rule Number 9," she recited. "Never go anywhere without a knife. Tony had this funny belt buckle with a knife in it. He used it to strip the furniture."

"Jethro, you should see this. It's actually quite ingenious." Fornell knelt by the mound of material that had both hidden Laurel and kept her warm. "DiNozzo used the stuffing between layers of cloth like insulation. Didn't know he had it in him to be this inventive."

Laurel tugged on Gibbs' jacket sleeve. "You have to go now! Tony doesn't have his coat or shoes. Billy took our stuff. And Tony made me keep his coat. You've gotta save him!"

Gibbs looked down at the booties on Laurel's feet. "Tobias, call in the locals. I want this area locked down. Nothing and no one gets out of here. Have them start searching the woods to the south, east and west of us. We'll head north. Then drive Miss Teasdale back to her father." He tossed the car keys to the FBI agent. He tapped Laurel on the nose, unknowingly echoing the same action as his missing agent.

"McGee, David, with me."


	17. Chapter 17

17.

"He's here somewhere." Gibbs stalked through the trampled snow drifts, ignoring the muttered protests of the muttered protests of the Mossad agent. "DiNozzo is injured and barefoot."

"So he couldn't have gone very far," Tim concluded.

"Ya think, McGee?" Gibbs said sarcastically.

Tim and Ziva floundered in the snow, falling behind their supervisor.

"This place gives me the crabs," the Israeli said, suspiciously eyeing the stark skeletons of the woods, dusted with snow and glistening with icicles.

"Creeps, not crabs," Tim corrected her absently. "Crabs are shellfish and, uh, a slang term for an STD."

"STP? Crabs are also motor oil?"

"Not 'P', 'D'. STD, sexually transmitted disease." He could feel the blush heating his cheeks.

Gibbs yelled for his missing agent, holding his hand up for silence. "Answer me, DiNozzo!"

"Gibbs, I do not…"

"David, either shut up or go back to the cabin. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"DiNozzo, you're pissing me off here. Answer!"

"Tony!" McGee's voice now joined in.

They continued on through the woods, calling out in increasing volume and decreasing hope. The trees gave way to an open field.

"Hold it." His blue eyes narrowed, Gibbs moved slowly forward. He scanned the area ahead, looking for something out of place, some clue to the location of Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He held up his hand to stop the others from following. "Someone's been through here."

They split up, staying behind the imaginary line that Gibbs had indicated, looking for signs of their friend and teammate.

"Boss, over here!" McGee was pointing to the ground.

Brow furrowed, Gibbs crouched in the snow. "What the…this is an Ace bandage. And it's bloody." He looked around, his sniper eyes searching the area for clues to Tony's location. Or that of Annabelle and Billy Giles.

"This way, Gibbs. There's blood in the snow." Ziva stared up the hill.

"Good job. He's moving up. There's some broken twigs."

"I don't see any sign of anyone following," Tim said, puzzled.

"They're bracketing him. Go to the right and Ziva to the left. Slow and careful, people. I think we're getting closer."

The three agents began climbing up the hill in earnest, their attention on their surroundings and their weapons ready. The snow was getting red with more and more blood splatter. Gibbs also saw that there were more signs that Tony was needing support, no longer able to stand upright in his flight. His pace increased, leaving the others once again struggling to keep up.

Then the woods echoed with the sounds of gunfire.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Tony heard the villains of the piece clambering up after him and fought to stay ahead of them. His breath was becoming increasingly labored. He feared that his lungs were freezing from the icy air, but there was nothing he could do, so he fought on.

He stumbled again, grabbing at the nearest tree limb to keep from falling flat on his face. At this point in time and with no feeling below his knees, Tony didn't know if he'd be able to get back on his feet if he fell.

He was beginning to have doubts as to his surviving this one. Of course, once Gibbs got done with him for all his screwups in this situation, he might wish he hadn't. Survived, that is. He leaned against the tree, panting. He fought back a cough, pushed himself upright and began again.

_C'mon, boss. It's time to come to the rescue. Hope you found Laurel. Wouldn't want her to be left in that dark scary escape tunnel for too long. Don't much like the dark myself. Not since Dad put me…no, I'm not gonna remember that. _

He was marking his progress tree by tree, falling against the brittle bark and bouncing off to make his way to the next one.

_Can I make it? Of course I can. Gibbs would kill me if I just laid down and went to sleep. God, I'm tired. Hey, boss, you gonna come get me?_

He almost tumbled down the far side of the hill when he reached the crest without warning. Tony stood looking down both sides, searching for help. Unfortunately, he saw none.

_Of course, I can't see for crap. Too bad I didn't bring skis. I could've slid down the other side and made it all the way to the Navy Yard. Well, maybe not that far…_

He began coughing, unable to stop. It was an experience he had hoped to never repeat after his bout with the plague. He fell to his knees, lightheaded from the effort he was expending to catch his breath.

_I can't go on much longer. I really need a little help here, boss._

He fell back against a large boulder. With fumbling fingers, he pulled the knife from his belt buckle. Although he knew that the Giles woman and her sidekick were carrying guns, he hoped to get one of them before he was killed.

_Really should've had Ziva teach me how to throw a knife. Could've had a boot one. Of course, Billy took my shoes. I really don't feel so good._

He began coughing again, his blurry eyesight fading to black pinpoints as he fought to stay conscious. Tony grabbed a handful of snow and put it in his mouth, sucking on the water as it melted. He looked up to see Annabelle Giles reach the hilltop, her gun aimed at him.

Tony's fingers dug into the snow, feeling a rock of fist size. He was too out of breath to make any of his usual quips. Instead he flung the rock at her and rolled over the hill in a last ditch escape attempt. He barely heard the gunfire, not knowing if it was reaction or aimed at him.

He rolled over and over, losing all sense of direction. Sky, snow, sky, snow, rock. Tony's head connected with said rock with a decided thump and all went black.


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Billy Giles heard the shots and moved to where they came from. He reached the summit and saw his sister holding her hand to her head. "What happened?"

"The bastard threw a rock at him, got me in the forehead. Damn thing made me squeeze the trigger on the gun."

"Did you get him?"

"I don't know. He disappeared over the side. Go look."

Billy leaned over the side, carefully hanging on to his balance. He could see a body far below, partially covered with snow. The body wasn't moving, but he didn't want to go down the hill. Billy looked back at his sister. "He's dead."

"He'd better not be," came a voice as cold as the snow falling to the ground.

Annabelle and Billy looked up to see a man with salt and pepper hair, hard blue eyes, and a very steady gun aimed at them.

"Billy, he can't get both of us, we're spaced too far apart."

"Don't bet on it, Billy. Even without my associates, I could take both of you down before you got one step past your present position."

"Who are you?"

"His boss," Gibbs replied. "I'm the only one with the right to kill him. Ziva, cuff them."

The Israeli stopped just out of reach of the suspects, waiting for McGee to arrive. "I need your handcuffs, Tim."

"Oh, sure." He looked around. "Where's Tony?"

Ziva nodded over the hill where Gibbs' head was disappearing from sight. "Down there. Billy boy claims Tony is dead."

Tim's eyes widened. "No!"

"So he claims. Of course, Billy didn't go down to check. That's what Gibbs is doing."

After handcuffing both kidnappers around a thick and sturdy tree, the agents walked to the other side and looked down to where Gibbs was still making his way to where Tony sprawled, motionless.

Their team leader seemed to hesitate before placing his fingers on Tony's neck, searching for a pulse. Ziva and Tim held their breath as they waited for the verdict.

"He's alive! Get Ducky and an ambulance here on the double. Have the local police take custody of our miscreants." Gibbs began a cursory examination of his unconscious agent's battered body. "Damn, DiNozzo, you certainly can find more trouble than ten other agents combined."

TBC... /just a little bit more, I promise/


	20. Chapter 20

20.

His head was pounding to the point of nausea. Opening his eyes didn't seem to help, the bright light overhead only made things worse, so he closed them.

"Ah, keep them open for me, Anthony. I need to check your pupils."

"D-ducky?"

"That's right. Do you know where you are?"

Tony frowned, but that hurt as well, so he stopped. He peered around the room, his blurry eyes falling on his boss. _Uh oh, I'm in big doo-doo._ _Amnesia? Nope, that won't work, I already recognized Ducky. Partial amnesia? He'll never fall for that. Temporary insanity? Oh, yeah, like that would be an acceptable excuse for any of this. _

"DiNozzo, Ducky asked you a question."

"Uh, what was it again?"

"I asked if you knew where you were?" Ducky said again.

He carefully moved his head, afraid it might fall off. "Yeah, sorta. I'm in a hospital? I don't know which one. Should I?"

"No, of course not. You were rather insensible when you were transported here."

"Laurel? Is she okay? Did you find her?" He began to hyperventilate.

"We found her. She's fine, DiNozzo. Calm down. Slow your breathing." Gibbs held his hand firmly on his agent's diaphragm. "Do those breathing exercises they taught you at Bethesda."

It took a few moments, but soon Tony was breathing normally again.

"In fact, she insisted on seeing you before heading home with her father and sister."

"Tony!" Laurel's shriek drove an ice pick through his brain and Tony gasped in pain.

The little girl raced to Tony's side and stopped at the sight of her hero. She gently took his hand in hers, sniffling. "You're hurt again." She turned on Gibbs. "You were supposed to save him before he got hurt more."

"Oh, I didn't realize that. Sorry," Gibbs said meekly, the twinkle in his eye obvious to the others.

"Well, you should've." She turned back to Tony. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. Ducky? Ducky's my doctor."

She puzzled over that before leaning closer to Tony. "I thought he worked on dead people."

"He does, but he's also my friend and one of the few doctors I really trust."

"Thank you, Anthony. That was quite nice. Now, young lady, I believe the patient will survive his experiences on his vacation. But he will need quite a bit of rest. Why don't you and I leave him alone to get some sleep?"

"But Agent Gibbs is staying," she observed.

"Yes, maybe you should take Gibbs with you. Ducky? Ducky!"

"DiNozzo."

"Yeah, boss?"

"Explain why your weapon was locked in your car trunk?"

"Uh, well, you see…" Tony gulped, then started coughing again. He lost his ability to breathe, struggling to get upright.

Gibbs moved back in, helping support his agent. "Breathe, Tony. Slow and easy, shallow breaths at first, then try the deeper ones. Don't rush it. Focus on just your breath. See it coming from inside."

"Damn it," the injured agent muttered. "I hate this."

"I know you do. Remember what Dr. Pitt said, you'll always be prone to pneumonia and bronchitis for the rest of your life. I don't think running half-naked in a blizzard is a way to avoid that."

Tony chuckled. "I don't think I was exactly half-naked, but I take your point." He leaned back, looking his boss in the eye. "I screwed up, Gibbs. I know it. I shouldn't have done it."

Gibbs reached out and gently smacked the top of Tony's head. "Remind me to hit your harder when you don't have a concussion. And don't do that again."

"I won't. I promise, boss," Tony said, then frowned. "Speaking of whom, where is Kathy Lee?"

"She left with Deputy Farris."

"Who?"

"The local cop helping search for you and Laurel."

"Man, I've been jilted for a local yokel?"

"Afraid so."

Tony glared at Gibbs. "You scared her off, didn't you? You know that she's sensitive."

"Sensitive? She's a 34 year old baby!"

"24! Not 34, 24."

"More like 14 with the way she acts. Do you really like all that cutsey baby talk?"

Tony snorted. "Not really." He closed his eyes, rubbing at his forehead. "Am I growing up, boss?"

"You? I wouldn't worry about it, DiNozzo. Happens to everyone."

"Not to me. I enjoy being what I am."

"You enjoy making people think you're that way. There's a difference. Look, get some sleep. I'll beat you up later."

Tony grinned. "Okay, boss, I'll be sure to remind you…not."

Gibbs slapped the overhead lights off as he left the room.

The End

July 2006


End file.
